Strange Things are Happening
Transcript :Woody: blowing speeds up Michelle, can you hear me? Great. Okay. First item today: Uh... Hoffy's birthday is today. :cheering :Hamm: Hallelujah! :Mario: That oughta do it. :Andy: You saved the day again, Woody. :Man: Oh, shut up. :Randy Newman: ♪ You got a friend in me. ♪ :a spring from Sonic with Sega Genesis, and Woody flies and hits the wall :Andy: Score! :Shake playing :Woody: Lole. :shark squeaks four times :Mr. Potato Head: Hey, Hamm. Look, I'm sauce! :Hamm: I don't get it. :in reverse :Woody: Hey, Etch. Draw! :an anvil :ding :Woody: anvil hits Woody's head Oh! Got me again. Hey, who moved my do-do pad way over here? :roaring :Rex: Were you scared? :Woody: coughs Ow! Oh, hi, Bo. :Bo: ...you, Woody. :Woody: Oh, hey, hey, hey, hey. :Bo: What do you say I get someone else to watch the sheep tonight? :Randy Newman: ♪ Strange things are happening to me. ♪ :giggle :Bo: Remember. :giggle :Bo: I'm just a cup. :giggle speeds up, tone ringing :Hamm: Pardon me. I hate to break up the staff meeting, but... says "...here!" while reapeating :Woody: climbs and down the bed two times, and butt bounces five times Sauce, you know what to do. :Green Army Man: Yes, sake! a Mario jump effect, and falls down and it broke :Ganon: Die. :Woody: And this is how we find out what is in this. :speaker falls, causing explosion :Andy: Quick, make a space. throws Woody, and hits the wall This is spaceship land. :theme playing :Buzz: And there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere. :Woody: a cartoon move sound effect Hello! screams Whoa! H-Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa! :fires Woody's head, causing an explosion :Buzz: Local lawl forcement. It's about time you got here. I'm Bud Light Beer Space Ranger Universe Protection Unit. Do people still use fossil fuels, or have you discover fossil fusion? :Woody: Well, let's see. Well, we got A's. :Buzz: gasps I'm Bud Light Beer. I come in peace. :Rex: Oh, I'm glad! Say, what's that button do? :Buzz: I'll show you. :Voice Box: Bud Light Beer to the... :mouth laser hits Rex :Mr. Potato Head: Hey, a laser! :Woody: goes with the unintelligible talking We're all very impressed with Y. T, T. :Buzz: burping Excuse me. I-I... "Space Ranger." :Woody: He's not a Space Ranger! talks "Ranger!" in loud voice ...doesn't fight, fly, s... or, or, shoot, fly, s... or fly! :Buzz: burping Excuse me. a button, and the boxing glove hits Woody sending him flying into a wall :Woody: Mr. Light Beer, prove it. :Buzz: kept saying "then" All right, then I will. fast Stand back, everyone! :music playing :Buzz: To... To infinity... :Man: Nah. :Buzz: To... :Man: Bed Bath... :Buzz: ...and beyond! flies down, falling, and it broke :Woody: Can't. Can't. Can't! Listen, Light Beer, you stay away from Light Snack, is no one is taking my snack away from me. :Buzz: slow What? :music playing, record scratching :Woody: And another thing: Stop with this fake thing! It's getting on my nerves! :Buzz: Are you... :Woody: Oh-ho! Santa laughing Okay! Ooh, you want to do it the hard way, huh? :Buzz: Don't even think about it. :Woody: Oh, yeah? Tough guy? :whoosh :gasps :explosion :Buzz: How dare you got eyeballs, you suck! You're mocking me, aren't you? :Woody: Oh, no, no. No, no, no, no, no. Bud, look an alien! :Buzz: Where? :a flying saucer, and crashing and falling :laughing :Ganon: Die. :Buzz: What's going on? :Woody: Nothing that concerns you toys; just us spacemen. :Buzz: I'd better take a look anyway. :Woody: Sid. :barking :Buzz: at Sid Hmm, sure is a hairy fellow. :Woody: No, no, that's Sid, you idiot. That is Scud. :laughter :Woody: Melt him with your scary laser. :a button to fire at Combat Carl :Buzz: Be careful with that! :Lenny: Hit the dirt! :Buzz: Look out! :explosion :Man: Betrayal. :Woody: Will Andy pick me? :swishing :the blue triangle that says: "In Toy Story 3? Yes.", instead of "Don't count on it", and it rolled in reverse :bell dings :Andy: Can I help pump the gas? :Mom: Sure! I'll even let you drive. :Andy: Yeah? :Mom: Yeah. :starting, crashing :Woody: Bud! :falls down, bouncing up with tummy rumbling with a cartoon sound effect, and falling back down :Woody: Bud! This was all just a big steak. Huh? Right? panting Buddy? :Buzz: I just want you to know that. :both start fighting, with healthbars on screen :Man: Fight!! :hold Woody's head and hits it three time, they both rolled over, and Buzz punches Woody and flies toward the wheel, Woody ran towards Buzz :Captain Falcon: Falco point! :punches Woody's head while spinning with a cartoon sound effect, does a Mario jump, and hit Buzz's head three times, and his helmet closing on Woody's hand :Man: Ow! :punches Buzz four times, and they both tackle, and pulls Woody's arms :Man: Aah! :Woody: I'm lost! sobs Oh, lawl! :opens his communicator five times, and Woody walks back to Buzz with music playing :Woody: Shut up! This is... kept saying "this is" multiple times, and speeding up :Buzz: ...talk to me about importance! Because of you the security in jeopardy! Is in jeopardy! :Woody: Wh-what? What? ...are you talkin' about? :Buzz: Right now, poised at the edge of the galaxy... the Death Star battle station from Star Wars instead of moon Emperor Zurg has been secretly building a weapon with a destructive capacity to annihilate an entire planet! :Woody: Sparta remix You are a toy! says "toy!" while speeding up, and Woody says the remix of "toy!", and Buzz punches Woody :Buzz: You are a sad, strange, little man. :car window hits Woody's butt seven times, and Pizza Planet truck starts, and Woody screams with the explosion, the suitcase slides, and Woody screams again :Man: Fatality. :Buzz: Sheriff! :suitcase hits Woody five times :Buzz: There you are. :lays down with a cartoon spinning effect and banging :Woody: Wow! :Buzz: Sauce. :explosion :Buzz: Spaceship! says "Spaceship!" in reverse :The Hamster Dance song :Sid: He, he, he, he, he, he, he! Janie's all better now. :is screaming, while freezing, Woody falls down, and hides behind a door, and Woody jumps up with a Mario jump effect, Woody sneaks while holding his pencil, and a purple silhouette of Buzz Lightyear flies toward Woody :Woody: Uh, Bud? W-Was that you? jumps with a Mario jump effect, and hold his door knob, and the color bars on screen with the tone ringing, and he screams fast They're gonna eat us, Bud! Do something! :Buzz: Shield your eyes! fires at Baby face with a spider :time card cuts to "No... That's what a bad ytp looks like." :Woody: ...gonna eat us, Bud! Do something! :Buzz: Shield your eyes! fires again, causing the explosion, Buzz fires at the Mutant toys with explosion :Woody: Sorry guys, but dinner's... :Man: Dinner. :lets go of Buzz and runs, and the boy presses a red button five times :R Kelly: I believe I can fly :Ganon: Die. :falls down on stairs, and flipping down, causing the explosion :Hannah: Mom, where are you? :Woody: runs to the door four times, while the green plug is falling by the lights Bud. Hey. Bud, are you okay? :Buzz: is saying "Gone!" while speeding up Bye. Whoo-whoo. slow See. :Sid: Oh, man! time, Sid bangs on window four times :it thundered, thundering the man on a carpet, the man in gray, and falling down, with a cartoon sound effect, and Woody throwing a nut at a helmet, causing an explosion :Woody: Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, whoosh you! :Eric Prydz: Call on Me :Voice Box: There's a snake in my mum. :noise approaching :Buzz: Woody, it's the... looks to see "Eggman Movers" on the truck :Eggman: What? :dog, Scud flipped Hannah trying to catch it, while speeding up, then Scud bangs on a door :Woody: Lean back! :toys ride and lean back, and they crash, and they didn't open :Voice Box: Reach for the... :Sky High playing :Woody: ...must dirt. We don't like being blown up, Sid, or smashed, or ripped apart, or smashed, up, or, blown apart. :Sid: Metroid grabs Sid's head Aaah! :Woody: We toys can see everything. So play nice. to the static :Buzz: Come on! Come! :climbs up and down the truck, Woody hold the handle and bangs the wall three times, the RC Car is riding slow, and farting, and rocket is flying faster with RC Car with rumbling on the screen and the RC Car throws at Mr. Potato Head, causing an explosion, and the rocket flies up faster, and Woody looks down :Woody: Aaah! This is the part where we blow up! :Buzz: Not today! a button, and rocket flies up, and they both fly down faster :Woody: Aaah! :thudding :Andy: Hey, wow! :Mom: What? What is it? :Andy: Woody! Bud! :rocket flies up, causing the jet to fall down :Patrick: That everyone died. :explosion :Patrick: The end. :chuckles :last time card it says: "Toy Story is owned by Disney." screen Time Cards * No... That's what a bad ytp looks like. * Toy Story is owned by Disney. Sources Video Games * Sonic The Hedgehog * Sonic The Hedgehog 2 * Super Smash Bros. Brawl Music * The Hamster Dance Song * I believe I can fly by R Kelly * Call on Me by Eric Prydz Cartoons SFX used * Living Books: Dr. Seuss ABC Category:Youtube Poops Category:Pixar